


Come After Me

by JustMeMusing



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeMusing/pseuds/JustMeMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the conclusion of series 3 of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries as the plane goes out of sight. This one started with 3 ideas, but putting them in order and tying them together has evolved into something much bigger....<br/>Chapter 6 'The Swallow Pin' was a separate story (& can be read on its own), which I've now incorporated into the story because I like it so much. I hope you enjoy.<br/>This story also appears on fanfiction.net<br/>Feedback appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I use "double quotes" for words a character says out loud  
> and 'single quotes' for things characters think to themselves...

Jack didn't know what he was doing. As he sat down in his car, he leaned his head on the steering wheel in a sea of mixed emotions.

"Come after me!" she'd said. What he wouldn't do to be able to do that. He had some money saved, but not enough to just walk up & buy a ticket! And could he just walk out on his career - his life for the past 10 years? All on the assumption that she wanted him for more than just a play mate on her next adventure? "Grrr. Miss Fisher, what have I let you do to me?!"

The reality of his situation struck him hard. In a daze, he returned home wondering what to do next. In a most uncharacteristic move, he decided his first course of action would be to get drunk.

In the morning he was nursing a massive hangover - he knew drinking didn't solve anything, but just now it was all too much for him to handle. He decided that maybe a brisk morning walk would help clear his head and help him figure out what to do.

He wandered through the streets, not taking any notice of the people & places he was passing. Just kicking the occasional stone from his path and watching his feet hit the pavement.

He must have been walking for over an hour before he turned a corner & realised where he'd unconsciously ended up. Her house. What good was coming here? What possible reason could he give to Mr Butler for being there? He was just about to turn away, when he heard the door open and Mr Butler came outside.

"Inspector! How nice to see you Sir. I wasn't expecting you til later on, but please, do come in."

'Expecting me?' Why would he be expecting me?! Intrigued, Inspector Robinson moved inside.


	2. A Cup of Tea

Jack hung up his coat and hat in their usual place and stepped inside the parlour. He was overwhelmed with a sense of loneliness and he couldn't bear to be in the room without her.

"Maybe we could chat in the kitchen Sir..?" Mr Butler asked kindly, reading the Inspector's expression.

"Yes, please" said Jack, without even thinking about it. He had to get out of there. He tried to convince himself that it was the effects of his hangover, but he felt that if he stayed there any longer, he'd lose it and become a blubbering mess.

He followed Mr B into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Cup of tea, Sir?" Mr Butler asked, boiling the kettle and reaching for a tin of Dot's biscuits. She had kindly baked an extra batch to leave with him while she and Hugh were on their honeymoon.

"Yes... thank-you" Jack mumbled, reaching for a biscuit - still puzzled by Mr Butler's expectation of his arrival.

Jack put his hands to his face and tried to rub some life back into his system. He was still somewhat drunk and had hardly slept. He felt wretched and hoped that Mr Butler's loyalty to his employer and ability to avoid gossiping would stretch to cover him as well.

He groaned at the thought of what he must look like, stroking his hair back into place with his fingers.

Mr Butler placed a cup of tea in front of him and encouraged him to drink some.

"Please excuse my intrusion into your personal life Sir, but... do you love her?" Mr Butler asked quietly once the Inspector had sipped some of his tea.

Jack nearly spat out his drink, spraying tea all over the kitchen. He was shocked to be asked such a question so blatantly. How could Mr B know? Who was he kidding - Mr B knew everything in this household.

Seeing his reaction, Mr Butler calmly said "I know a lot of things about the people and the things that happen in this house, Sir, even a few things that almost happen." He said it so kindly that he Jack knew it wasn't a threat.

Oh God, thought the Inspector. He thought he'd been so careful. Each time he had gotten close to doing something with Miss Fisher, they'd been alone - no one had seen them, had they? He felt himself turning a bright shade of crimson.

"No need to be embarrassed Sir," Mr Butler continued, "it's part of my duties to be observant and discrete."

Jack cleared his throat. "You said you were expecting me?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes. Before she left, Miss Fisher asked me to safe keep 5 envelopes. One for you, Dot, Mac, myself and one for Cec & Bert. No one else knows about these envelopes and I trust that you will not tell the others."

"Of course," Jack replied, intrigued. What was Miss Fisher up to?

Mr Butler reached into a drawer behind him in the kitchen, retrieved a thick envelope with Jack's name on it and sat back down opposite the Inspector.

"She gave me strict instructions to only give yours to you in a time of distress, dire straights, or other emergency," he continued. "If what I believe may be behind your arrival here today is correct, this may be an appropriate occasion. Please understand that I do not know the exact contents of the envelopes and you do not need to show me".

He passed the envelope to Jack, who slowly opened the seal. Mr B gave him some privacy, collecting the cups and began washing the dishes at the sink.

Jack took the letter out of the envelope and began to read.


	3. The Letter

_'Dear Jack,_

_If you are reading this, then you have had the good sense to seek out Mr Butler's counsel on some urgent or important matter. I have enclosed with this letter £500 for you to use in any way you wish. If I were there with you, I would help in any way I could, but since I am not, maybe these funds can assist in my stead. Please do not take offence, and accept my gift for what it is. Money cannot solve problems, Jack, but sometimes it can help ease the burden._

_I have given Mr Butler strict instructions to empty the envelope the night before my return so that I am unaware of whether or not you chose to use it. All money left will be distributed amongst a variety of charities Mr B is aware of so that attention is not drawn to the donations either. After today, you, Mr Butler and I will not speak of this matter again._

_Please do not let pride interfere with any help I can provide without being there in person._

_Your_

_Phryne'_

 

Jack's stomach dropped. He reread the letter three times before he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

On hearing his sigh, Mr Butler turned around and sat down again.

"It is your choice Sir" he said. "If you will refuse whatever is in the envelope, I am to distribute it over the next few weeks so as to not arouse suspicion or acclaim".

The inspectors mind was swirling - My Phryne? So much money! With this kind of money, maybe he could follow her to England... _My_ _Phryne_? But he couldn't possibly accept the money, it wasn't the right thing to do... _My_ Phryne? If she were here he wouldn't need her help, so she would be helping to solve the problem she created... My Phryne.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Mr Butler asked again in a gentle voice "Do you love her Sir?"

"Yes." Jack replied without realising it. He looked up, shocked that he had voiced his innermost feelings, feelings he hadn't really admitted to himself - and voiced them to her butler, no less! He groaned and hung his head in his arms on the table. Could he really blame the hangover for this? 

"Right then," Mr Butler said, standing up again, "you go home and pack your suitcase, and I'll make all the travel arrangements." He said it so matter-of-factly that Jack started to rise, automatically doing what he was told without thinking.

"What?!"

Mr Butler smiled. "I presume you will want to go after her Inspector. I am familiar with her travel plans and have a few contacts of my own. I am sure we can arrange for you to meet up in London in no time at all. I'll use the money she has left for you to book your passage as soon as possible. In the mean time, you need to pack your belongings and organise some time off work... Given the hours you seem to spend working, I presume you have some time owing to you?" 

It took a minute for what Mr B was saying to sink in. Jack wasn't used to other people taking charge for him. Oh sure, Miss Fisher pushed her way in all the time, but secretly he knew it was only because he let her. Even in the beginning, he was more curious about her detecting abilities. 

But now, here was Mr Butler taking charge of the situation. Jack knew he had extensive military experience and could see him as a very effective authority figure. Given his current state, Jack knew he needed help. 

"Er.. Yes," replied Jack, "I haven't taken any leave for the past 10 years. And lately when I've tried, Miss Fisher has managed to find work for me to do." He said with a wry smile.

"Yes," agreed Mr Butler, "she does seem to attract...the need for your professional services...". 

It was settled. Mr B would make all the arrangements while Jack tidied up at the office and at home. Jack would return to Miss Fisher's house later in the afternoon to go through the travel plans.

As Jack sat in his office making notes on his open cases he wondered how he was going to tell the commissioner. He couldn't admit the real reason he was taking leave. When he finished the last case and tidied his desk, he could put it off no longer. 'Am I really doing this?' he thought. He was anxious and excited at the same time.

He rang the number for the commissioner and took a deep breath. 

"Good afternoon Sir, Detective Inspector Robinson here... I need to take a leave of absence to attend to an urgent personal matter in London. I will require all of my saved leave as I do not know how long it will take... Senior Sergeant Collins is across all of my cases and he will be back from his honeymoon next week. I have left notes for my replacement... No sir, I believe Miss Fisher is off flying around the world on a trip with her father, so she won't be a bother to anyone while I'm gone... Yes Sir... I will return at the earliest convenience... Thank-you Sir".

He hung up the phone and breathed. That was almost too easy. He allowed himself a little smirk at the question about Miss Fisher causing havoc to his replacement, and thought he covered that well, without gaining suspicion. 

He checked the time and headed home to pack. 

He found his small, old, battered suitcase and wondered if it would last the journey. It would have to do. On opening his wardrobe, Jack was at a loss as to what to pack. Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	4. Making Plans

He had heard Miss Fisher comment many times about Mr Butler's uncanny ability to turn up when needed with whatever was needed of him, but he never really believed it until now. "Mr Butler?! I thought we were going to meet at Miss Fisher's house at 3?"

"Yes, sorry Sir, but I thought this suitcase might be of use to you." He walked in bearing a brand new large case and proceeded through the door. "If you could point me in the direction of the bedroom Sir?" he said.

Stunned, Jack pointed to the rear. He didn't even bother asking how Mr Butler knew where he lived.

Mr Butler then proceeded to pack the case with all Jack's requirements. Jack guessed he'd done this many times before for various employers in the past, but he still felt uneasy letting someone else do this task for him.

Sensing Jack's discomfort, Mr Butler began asking questions to involve Jack in the packing process.

"Your tux, Sir?"

"Will I need it?" he asked, surprised again.

"Well Sir, I believe with Miss Fisher, it is best to be prepared for any situation."

Jack smiled, yes, anything could happen when Miss Fisher was on the scene.

They successfully packed appropriate clothing for any situation they could think of and closed the lid on the case. Jack noticed that the clasp had his initials engraved in it.

"Where did you get this case from?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would want to borrow one of Miss Fisher's, so I bought this one with some of the money she left for you. It wasn't too expensive, but I guessed that since you haven't travelled much lately, your old case may have been lacking.

"Er.. Thank-you, Mr Butler" Jack replied. The Inspector couldn't help but wonder what Mr Butler had done prior to butler-ing.

They then settled down to discuss travel plans. Mr Butler had arranged a flight to Fremantle where he would meet up with the ship that Mr Fisher had missed two days before. The liner would allow the Inspector to use Mr Fisher's ticket. "They may have gotten the impression that you are required in London for a case Sir and I didn't think it my place to discuss your reasons for travel." Mr Butler explained with a sly grin on his face.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that. He realised that sometimes it was a blessing to have someone else make arrangements on your behalf!

"Now the last part of the journey is not confirmed yet. You could stay on the ship all the way to London, however, if you are able to get off in France and fly the last leg, it would save you a few days. I am still following up a contact over there and I'll send a telegram once arrangements are made."

His mind raced - he had a few contact overseas too, from his time in the war. He passed on the information to Mr Butler and they discussed alternative options. Between them, they had most of the Continent covered and he really only needed to stay on the ship long enough to cross the ocean. He would expect a telegram from Mr B to confirm their plans and disembark in Egypt.

At that revelation, Jack's heart leapt - was there a chance he could meet her at the airport?


	5. Miss Fisher's Progress

They had been delayed in Ceylon for nearly a week, while some repairs were being done on the plane. She'd hated flying through the storm, but sometimes you just didn't have a choice. Miss Fisher read the newspapers to see what was happening back home & noticed that there was a ship bound for England that was due to arrive in Bombay, India that day. She wished she'd had news from home - Dot & Hugh were still on their honeymoon & Mr B wasn't in the habit of divulging information unbidden. She suddenly felt very lonely. To clear her head, she went for a walk along the beach & headed down towards the hangar. She was pleased to see that the plane looked like it was nearly ready to fly again.

"Perfect timing Miss. She'll be ready for a test flight this afternoon and if it all checks out, you can leave in the morning."

"Excellent! I'll be here at 3:00!"

It would be good to get up in the air again. Nothing frustrated her more than being stuck somewhere with nothing to do. Whilst she'd had many offers of social engagements, none of them had been particularly appealing to her so she had declined them all, instead spending her days wandering through markets and hanging around the airfield checking the progress of the repairs. She wandered back to the room & quietly ate lunch with her father.

The afternoon test flight went without a hitch and she made preparations to leave in the morning - they'd fly over India & make it to Bombay by tomorrow night.


	6. The Swallow Pin

Miss Fisher had been travelling for 2 weeks. She was glad that the roar of the plane's engine prevented her from having to talk with her father throughout the day, but the evenings were exhausting. He was like a child she had to care for - why couldn't he find them a hotel for once? Or some food? Each day was much the same: rising early, a quick breakfast, organise the day's travel & accommodation plans then hop in the plane and take off for the next stopover. She had met some gorgeous male specimens on the journey so far, but her heart hadn't been in the flirtations she made more out of habit than anything else. She knew that if she'd made this trip a few short months ago she would have been having lots of fun, delighting in the men along the way. She kept telling herself it was because of her fathers presence, but deep down she knew it had much more to do with the person who entrusted her with some lost property; a certain blue swallow brooch she wore every day.

She found herself absent-mindedly turning the brooch over and over in her hands as she thought. She slowly smiled as the colours sparkled in the late afternoon sun, tired from a long day of flying.

She thought about how it came to be in her possession. She had told Jack a story from her childhood: of her first theft as a child growing up in Collingwood. The next night after they had wrapped up the case, Jack had pinned the brooch on her, telling her it was on loan - lost property. It was such a lovely gesture, entrusting her with the brooch, it showed that he'd really listened to her - something not many other men did. And that he wanted to make up for something that had happened in her past, to lighten her load.

It suddenly occurred to her that it was very convenient that a swallow brooch happened to be in Mary's van with the other stolen jewels when Jack had searched it. Phryne didn't really believe in coincidences.

As she handled the brooch, she felt the back of it & noticed that there was a rough patch. How many times had she worn this pin since the Inspector had presented it to her? She didn't care to guess. Why had she never noticed the roughness before? She turned it over to take a closer look. There, on the back under the clasp was a tiny engraving: "for Phryne".

Her eyes widened with the sudden realisation that Jack hadn't borrowed it from "lost property", but rather he'd bought it for her after hearing her story...

Why would he do that? Why would he not tell her? She knew why - whatever they were, they weren't in the type of relationship where he could buy her jewellery without some serious questions.

It must have cost him a whole month's wages! Her heart filled with emotions she didn't know what to do with and she could feel a tear coming to her eye. This just wouldn't do! She was Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective, not some silly schoolgirl! She admitted to herself that she really hoped he would come after her - it was the first time she'd actually told a man she wanted him. Phryne hoped he understood what that meant. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jack and knew he would - he seemed to understand everything about her lately. She returned the pin to her lapel with extra care, knowing it was hers to cherish forever. 

Just then, her father returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about including the paragraph about the engraving, remembering that he would have had to do this in about a day whilst investigating the thefts & Badger's murder in 'Blood and Money'... Also, I'm not sure he would risk the exposure of his feelings at that time... But it just reads so nicely & initial feedback liked the idea, so thanks for suspending belief a little bit & going on the ride with me!


	7. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thankyou to @the-illuminaughty-confirmed over on tumblr for the flight plan & ship itinerary which I've used for this chapter

Next morning she was up with the sun, dressed quickly (making sure the swallow pin was safely in place) and managed to convince her father to do the same. They headed out to the airfield by 8 o'clock. She tried to convince herself she was just eager to get in the air & get closer to delivering her father to her mother.

The men were ready with the plane when they got there.

She carefully checked all the visible repairs again and climbed into the cockpit. It didn't take long before they were heading down the runway & up into the air - she squealed with delight as the plane handled perfectly. Before she knew it, she was out over the gulf.

It was an uneventful flight, and she was glad of it. She did not want any further delays.

They landed in Bombay and quickly found the little hotel that had been recommended to them by Mr Butler. Miss Fisher and her father dined in a little restaurant not far from their hotel.

"Did you have friends on the ship that left this morning?!" the waitress enquired with a friendly voice.

"No. We've just arrived ourselves," Mr Fisher replied.

"Oh. Just as well. We were so busy last night - you wouldn't have been able to get a table!" She smiled as she took their orders & left.

"What's wrong Phryne, my love? You look a little down." asked Mr Fisher.

She looked up at him thinking 'What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! What's wrong is the fact that I'm sitting here with you instead of a loving, caring man who gave me the most thoughtful gift ever and he finally kissed me! I could be doing who knows what with him, right now but instead I'm sitting here with you half way around the world!' What she said was "I'm just a little tired".

She excused herself and went to the ladies room when she felt herself blushing at the thought of Jack.

She sighed, Jack. What was he doing right now, she wondered. Would he be on a case in Melbourne without her? Would he be waiting for the next ship to leave? She hoped he and Mr Butler had somehow caught up with each other. She didn't want him to have any excuses to hide behind. Either he wanted to follow her, or not.

Urgh! This wouldn't do! She realised that she was frustrating herself now! The more she tried to put Jack out of her mind and be her old self, the one who toyed with men for fun, the more she wanted to leave her father & fly back to be with him! She had to put these thoughts aside. She didn't want to change. She'd sworn she would never change for a man. Ever. But she found herself wanting to do things for him... be there for him... She'd even found that she wasn't enjoying flirting with other men... She felt like she wanted to cry. Was she losing herself? They hadn't even done anything! One kiss! One little kiss... One sweet, passionate kiss that left her giddy... Oh dear... How had this happened? Ever since they'd met, he just been there for her... He'd seen her at her worst and was still there for her... She knew she could trust him - he'd saved her life on more than one occasion... But he'd also helped mend her heart - finding Janey, dealing with Rene, getting to the truth with her father... She was slowly realising that she was already in a loving, caring relationship with the man - the only thing missing was the sex. And if he would admit it too, if he came to England, she knew she could do something about that... She smiled a little, wicked grin at the thought. She felt a little better now - not the soppy, lovesick girl wondering if a man liked her the same way - she knew he liked her (he'd made romantic overtures to her after all), she chuckled at the memory... and the swallow pin... She sighed as she unconsciously lifted her hand to feel the pin on her lapel... No, now she was back to being the hunter... If he made it to England, she would be back in control... She would seduce him and make him beg for mercy... She was starting to make a plan.

Phryne straightened herself up and returned to the table with a smile on her face, just as dinner arrived.

"Looks delicious!" She said kindly to the waitress and began to tuck in.

Next morning, they left Bombay, heading out near the Arabian Sea, towards Karachi.

Whenever they were over water or near a coast, she would often marvel at all the ships passing underneath. When she was a child, she sometimes used to go down to the docks and wonder about all the places they'd been and adventures she might have if ever she was brave enough to stow away on one.

Miss Fisher found herself reminiscing as they neared an ocean liner. She could see a hundred or so passengers out on the deck, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. Ladies in their dresses, flowing in the breeze - Phryne chuckled at that; a pants suit would be so much more practical... Oh, how she missed Mac. Mac always had such good advice. A good chat with Mac would soon straighten out her doubts & concerns. After her epiphany at dinner last night, she found that doubts kept creeping in. She was struggling to hold on to the idea that he really wanted her, rather than an image of her, that he wouldn't want to change who she was. No matter how many butterflies sprang up in her stomach when she thought of him, there was no way she would let herself be owned by a man again, even if she had to enlist Mac's help.

Phryne couldn't help but turn her attention to the men on the deck as they got closer. She could see men in suits reading and some rather fine specimen in more casual clothes engaging in sporting activities, but her attention was drawn to one man, standing apart from everyone else, save for a lady friend he was talking to. He was wearing a long trench coat & hat, with hands stuffed in his pockets.


	8. Could it be True?

Jack had been on the ship for nearly 2 weeks and was finding his confidence waning. Everyday he doubted himself. 'Did she really want him to _actually_ follow her?' What would he do if he got there and she laughed at him? He couldn't help wondering if Miss Fisher had been faithful on the journey; no doubt she will have found herself with many fine, exotic young men... Urgh... He couldn't bear to think of it. A big part of him expected her to find comfort along the way, after all - that was part of who she was. But he couldn't help wishing, hoping that she was finally able to have a more meaningful relationship with just one man. He had told her once that he'd never ask her to change, but then he'd also said that he couldn't be part of the parade of men coming through her parlour...

"And then we couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing..." Jack was vaguely aware that the woman standing opposite him had just finished telling him some story which she obviously thought was hilarious.

"Yes." he said. Immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry Miss - Hall was it?, I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere. I'm not very good company at the moment. 

"Nonsense, Mr Robinson. Are you feeling alright? Would you like me to accompany you back to your quarters so you can rest?" 

"No. Thankyou." Why did society women think that any man travelling alone was a potential husband? He'd been propositioned more than once, and other than saying 'I'm chasing after my beloved' he was struggling to find excuses to turn them away.

In the distance, he could see a plane in the sky. He smiled and thought of Phryne.

"You like planes do you?" Miss Hall asks, misinterpreting the smile.

\---

As the plane gets closer, Phryne realises that it IS Jack standing on the deck!

She calls out in excitement (not that he would hear), but seeing that he's talking to 'another woman', she finds herself getting upset - why would he hop on a boat half way around the world only to fall into the arms of another woman? She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but she couldn't help it; 'soppy fool!' she declared to herself.

\---

Jack is staring at the plane until it is almost at the ship - it looks so much like her plane. Could it possibly be?

Yes! "Phryne!" he yells excitedly as he turns his back on the woman who'd been chatting at him for the past week, to watch plane better. He takes off his hat to wave it at the plane.

\---

She sees him turn his back on the woman and wave at her with his hat. Even from this distance, she can tell that he is smiling at her.

"Jack!" She squeals with delight! She turns the plane to fly past a second time, this time time coming in as low as possible along the side of the ship.

And for the first time in two weeks, they both feel the same thing at the same time: sheer relief, joy and excitement. They wave at each other as the plane goes by, confirming their commitment to each other, doubts disappear and neither of them care who can see the big silly, happy grins that can't be wiped off their faces…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where 'Come After Me' concludes. I am in the process of writing another story that begins when they meet up in London.
> 
> Thankyou so much to all those who 'favourited' and/or left kudos & comments on this, my first effort at creative writing since high school, many, many years ago. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
